


Lord and Savior (Nightmare Version)

by Clever_Girl_22



Series: Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2020 Content [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: "Mature" rating for potential triggers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Free Verse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Poetry, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl_22/pseuds/Clever_Girl_22
Summary: Hidan's relationship with Jashin is often filled with turmoil, but Kakuzu never minds.
Relationships: Hidan/Jashin (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2020 Content [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092200
Kudos: 9





	Lord and Savior (Nightmare Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayblume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayblume/gifts).



> Hi folks this is a darker version of a bonus gift I did; it's not affiliated with any exchange events anymore but my recipient enjoyed it enough that I wanted to post two separate versions.
> 
> If you want to check out the newer, fluff/humor-based version, it is also called "Lord and Savior".

_Fuck._

_Something's pulling on me,_

_Pulling on my brain;_

_My mind is being_ **_dragged_ ** _through_

_Something dark_

_And_

_Sinful._

_This better not_

_Be a goddamn_

_Nightmare_

_Again!_

_I'm_ **_sick_ ** _of them;_

_They tire me out._

_He always shows up in them,_

_Dressed like an angel from Hell._

_I can feel clothes,_

_A robe,_

_Around me;_

_The same clothes I wore for_

_The experiment._

_Shit;_

_It's dark!_

_The pulling is more aggressive and_

_I can hear_

_Moaning and_

_Groaning and_

_Horrible chanting;_

_These are the chants of Jashin._

_Fuck,_

_He's_ **_here._ **

_I feel a hand across my neck,_

_Tightening with lust,_

_As another hand slides down my hip;_

**_"What do you want this fucking time?"_ **

_He slips through the darkness,_

_A skull with horns_

_And monstrous teeth,_

_Smiling falsely to greet me._

**_"We haven't played together in awhile,"_ **

_He snarls,_

**_"You devote so much that to heathen!"_ **

_I try to struggle away_

_But we are falling through_

_Darkness at the_

_Speed of light_

_And there's no_ **_escape_ ** _in sight._

**_"Fuck off,"_ **

_I shout,_

_His fingers tightening and bruising,_

**_"Leave him out of this!"_ **

_And He smiles,_

_The sockets in His skull flaming_

_With desire and malice._

**_"Your inferior friend is unworthy of my humble servant."_ **

_I kick,_

_Punch,_

_Bite,_

_And wrestle_ **_against_ ** _His grasp,_

_But He doesn't relent._

**_"Stop this!"_ **

_He commands,_

**_"You are nobody's but mine!"_ **

**_"And you don't get to shit on my partner!"_ **

_I cry as He gnashes His teeth at me,_

_His tongue lolls by my cheek_

_And I can feel His hot,_

**_Rancid_ **

_Breath on my skin._

_Fuck._

_Why can't I wake up?_

**_"Remember, boy, I am letting you exist with him,"_ **

_He spats,_

**_"Without me, you're useless and a burden to him."_ **

_I scoff,_

_For I_ **_know_ ** _that isn't true._

**_"Suck a dick!"_ **

_He glares at me;_

**_"If only you'd let me."_ **

_I bare my teeth_

_In defiance,_

_For He will never be what Kakuzu_

_Is to me._

_And He_ **_knows_ ** _this._

**_"Let me get some goddamn sleep,"_ **

_I demand,_

**_"And we'll chat tomorrow."_ **

_And He sighs,_

_Letting go of my body and my mind;_

_I slowly feel myself rise out of the darkness._

**_"We better,"_ **

_He growls,_

**_"Or I won't be so forgiving again."_ **

_And I'm rising,_

_Higher and higher,_

_Until I'm in the_

**_Real_ ** _world_

_Once more._

**_"Fuck,"_ **

_I gasp;_

_Kakuzu is beside me,_

_Snoring like the old man he is._

_I wonder if he heard any of it?_

**_"Fucking Hell."_ **

_I flop back down_

_And press closer to him,_

_His hair smelling of_

_Coal and oak._

**_"I'd never trade you for Him,"_ **

_I whisper._

**_"I'd sure hope not."_ **

_And he pulls me tight as I_

_Start fucking crying;_

_He mumbling shit_

_And I burying my face_

_Into his chest._

**_"I heard everything,"_ **

_Kakuzu says,_

**_"And you'll never have to deal with him alone."_ **

_I sniffle;_

_Goddammit!_

**_"Really?"_ **

_He bumps his forehead_

_Against mine._

**_"Really."_ **

_Wow,_

_How'd I ever_

_Get so damn_

**_Lucky?_**

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoyed both this and the newer version; as always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
